This invention relates to an arm supporting and finger positioning stand for use by a manicurist which comfortably positions a customer's hand for protracted periods of time as required for a manicure while making the individual's fingernails readily accessible to the manicurist.
The present practice in manicuring the fingernails of a customer at a beauty parlor and the like is to use whatever is at hand, usually simply a table top in conjunction with a bowl containing liquid for treating the nails. Efforts have been made to provide apparatus for supporting the arm and fingers of a customer which utilizes spaced supports, one located adjacent the wrist while another carries the fingers pointed toward the beauty operator or manicurist. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,331 illustrates the use of a transverse arcuate bar for supporting the arm adjacent the wrist and a fixture for supporting the hand upon a vertical pedestal which has indentations positioning the fingers in spread horizontal relationship. Such a device is relatively complicated and expensive for performing a simple task and its disadvantages appear to offset the conveniences achieved through its use.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. which illustrate the state-of-the-art include the following: 915,047; 2,169,990; 2,392,626; and 2,561,001.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an effective manicure stand for supporting the arm and fingers of a customer comfortably and conveniently accessible by the operator, and which is of simple inexpensive construction.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a manicure stand which is portable and which is capable of accommodating various sizes and shapes of customers.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a manicure stand which has first and second arcuate surfaces, the second of which is spaced forwardly of and above the first and positions the hand comfortably with fingers curved downwardly for being raised individually for access by the operator during treatment of respective nails.